


Clouds and Kisses

by emme_chan (orphan_account)



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nathan isn't a dick, Oneshot, Skipping Class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emme_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't regret the kiss, no matter how hard he tried to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clouds and Kisses

The door slammed noisily behind Nathan Prescott as he exited in haste. 

 

Mrs. Grant watched with much discomfort as the rich young man left. “Would anyone care to explain what happened this time?” 

She looked to Warren who sat at his and Nathan’s shared lab station as if he could give her an explanation. 

 

But they were just lab partners, not best friends. Warren couldn't have known. He shook his head no.

 

Mrs. Grant shook her head also. “Alright then. Seeing as you are lab partners, please check up on Mr. Prescott? I'm sure Ms. Scott wouldn't mind telling you what we did in class while you were gone,”

 

Without further ado, Warren stood from his stool, leaving his things behind. It was either find Nathan and chill with him until he calms down or clean up the lab after classes for a week. Simply being Warren, he preferred the easy way out on that one. 

 

Though, as he walked from the classroom, he felt slightly uncomfortable. He could feel Victoria’s pinpoint glare piercing between his shoulder blades.

 

On his way down the empty hall, Warren paused to stand in front of Max’s classroom. She had Historical Arts the hour that he had Science. Through the closed doorway, he heard her reply to her Historical Arts teacher about a painting lost in one of the World Wars.

 

He smiled, comforted by her voice, before he moved on, walking to the exit doors. Samuel was cleaning the glass of the school showcase.

 

“Hey, Samuel,” Warren greeted the elder man politely. 

 

“Ah, Mister Graham. You must be wondering where young Mister Prescott ran off too,”

 

Warren smiled and nodded. “Indeed, I am. Do you happen to know where he went to?”

 

Samuel looked away for a moment as if he were thinking. “There is a small grassy patch in the forest by the dorms. I understand that young Mister Prescott runs off to the patch when he needs to calm down...I suppose it's where he'd find his spirit animal…”

 

“Thanks, Samuel!” Warren jogged to the front doors, shoving his way through. He jogged at a slow pace toward the dorms.

 

The dorms were quiet, almost everyone at their noon classes. Warren glanced around the courtyard, sighing at the emptiness of the area. He instead meandered toward a small path in between the trees. He inhaled the scent of spring, happily examining young buds on the branches of trees. 

 

It didn't take long to find Nathan, the elder boy lying on his back in a grassy patch. His hands were woven beneath his head, legs folded so his knees were pointing to the sky. His eyes were open, cigarette in between his lips as he took a long drag.

 

Warren opened his mouth to say something, but instead chose to say nothing. He slowly walked to Nathan’s left side and sat down. He looked to a cloud that Nathan stared at and decided he didn't want to sit anymore. He collapsed next to Nathan, hands folded on his stomach. 

 

Nathan didn't say anything either, casually exhaling a puff of smoke. 

 

Warren didn't know how long it was that they lied there in silence, but when he did speak, Nathan just put out his second cigarette. 

 

“Nathan?” He asked quietly, staring at a cloud shaped like a dolphin.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“It's really beautiful here,”

 

“...Yeah.”

 

The silence was nice. The atmosphere was so calm that Warren soon found himself nodding off. He was brought back by the sound of Nathan flicking his lighter on.

Warren lazily opened his eyes, watching the other inhale a long drag. 

 

“Do you fear death?” Nathan suddenly asked. Warren closely watched his puckered his lips and exhaled a small cloud of smoke.

 

The younger of the two swallowed and looked back up at the gradiented sky. “I think everyone fears death in their own way. Why?”

 

Warren watched Nathan inhale with a lazy grace. “Doesn't matter. Hey, you wanna kiss?”

 

Warren choked on his spit. “What?!”

 

Nathan pushed himself into sitting position, causing Warren to do the same. “I said, do. You. Want. To. Kiss? Are you deaf? Brain damaged?”

 

Warren didn't even know how to reply. His wide eyes carefully watched Nathan, making sure he didn't make any quick movements. 

 

Nathan snuffed out the butt of his cigarette by grinding it into the ground. He rested on his knees, scooting closer to Warren. Warren had no idea why he didn't move as Nathan straddled his thighs. He should have moved. 

 

Nathan rested his hands on Warren’s shoulders, eyes taking on a shy yet closed off gaze. Warren’s hands unconsciously moved to rest on Nathan’s thin hips. 

 

Nathan sensuously scraped his fingernails across the back of Warren’s neck and his scalp, messing his hair up. Warren nearly squeaked when Nathan gripped his hair tightly, angling his head up. He leaned down to gently press his lips against Warren’s.

 

Warren stared at Nathan’s closed eyelids as the elder’s lips molded sweetly against his own. His eyes slowly slid shut as he hesitantly kissed Nathan back. It was sweet and gentle, a closed mouth kiss. Honestly, Warren had been expecting something hot and dirty, especially if it were from Nathan.

 

He was almost disappointed when Nathan leaned back, pressing one last soft kiss to his lips.

 

Nathan slid from his grasp, lying back down in the thin grass bed. His cheeks were flushed a dizzying pink, eyes hooded.

 

Warren was shocked, hands resting on his thighs. He could still feel the heat of Nathan’s skin from beneath his clothes on the palms of his hands.

 

“Hey, Warren?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Was that your first kiss?”

 

“...Yeah.”


End file.
